


丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 其四

by joeahhhhhh



Series: 丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 [4]
Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Walk Into A Bar, then left the bar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeahhhhhh/pseuds/joeahhhhhh
Summary: aaannnnnddd they did something sci-fithen something else
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw
Series: 丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625926
Kudos: 3





	丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 其四

[ 08:48:02 PM 第67街 ]

墙上的一张标识上用十二种通用语（包括三种覆盖范围最广的机器人语言）写着 “机器人禁止”，被各种廉价红酒的广告、各种电影海报、以及各种俱乐部独立印发的色彩斑斓的宣传纸所包围着。褪色的旧海报在新堆起的层层浪潮之间露出布满裂缝的马脚，而即使是最新的那些纸张，也已被烟头和汗渍侵染殆尽。它们在昏黄的路灯和喧嚣的霓虹灯之间，沉默地传递着各种信息。短短浏览几秒钟后，我探测到了超过三十种印刷工艺，它们来自不同的时代和生产规模。这个地方对研究室里那几位沉迷纸媒和街头艺术的研究员来说，想必是绝顶的宝藏。

这些纸媒体里镶嵌着一扇红色小门，门的漆色和锈色交织在一起，斑驳陈旧，就像另一幅巨大的抽象招贴画摇摇欲坠地挂在墙上。某种意义上说，它确实是一幅画，一幅正在模拟一扇红色铁门的电子画，而且配备了低版本的人脸识别功能——这是一道电子屏障，虽然模拟效果很逼真，但每当有人穿过它时，人的轮廓上便会覆上一层橙白相间的光膜直到他们完全通过为止，这大约是七、八年前地球上正在流行的一种屏显效果。

人们不停地越过我的身后，急急忙忙地涌向屏障，一声电子感十足的“吱嘎”后，便立刻销声匿迹在墙里。这个时间是大多数人下班后找乐子的地方，他们自然不愿意浪费一丝一毫，也难怪我也已经历了好几次程度不一的冲撞。

我叫住了就快和别人一样融进那面墙的伊利亚伙伴，然后侧身为压上来的一大群已经有些醉意的街头年轻人让开了空间。在伊利亚伙伴灵活地跳到我身旁之后，我给他指了指禁止机器人入内的标识。在那张标识上，罗马字母里的圆形和象形文字里的矩形都被机器人的头部图案代替并被画上了叉，有几个不禁让我联想到了局里的山米好友（以及它同系列的不知下落的那些旧型们）。我更加仔细地扫描了标识，确认这些图案代表着比山米好友更早的几批地球产机器人。

伊利亚伙伴顺着我手指的方向瞥了眼，不以为意，“别管它。”

“可我以为那是个命令。非常强烈的那种。”

“曾经是，当地球的大街小巷都挤满了太多的机器人的时候。嗯？你们的数据里没有记载吗？”

“我知道那个时代，但这张标识或许流通范围不广，我们的数据库里并没有相关记录。”

“它已经过期了。”

“它没有写效益期限。”

“那你是来还是不来？这大好的机会？” 伊利亚伙伴指的是他邀请我来这里小酌的事情。在珠宝失窃的案子结束一个星期之后，我们今早收到了通知，他即将晋升为C3级探员。当然，作为（实验）搭档，我的等级信息也会随之更新。

“我确有此意，但是……”

“那就不要被这种过时的东西绊住。我真不敢相信你会给一张废纸那么高的命令优先权。” 他差点没忍住想要翻白眼。

“伊利亚伙伴，那上面可是有十二种语言，包括三种运用最多的机器人语言。我的程序确实判定这则标识具有很强的人类意志。如果违背它的指令，我的正电子脑很可能会因为三大定律而受到损伤。”

“……哎，” 伊利亚伙伴摇了摇头，把我拉到离电子屏障和人群稍远的地方，“看看那些机器人头像，你觉得从外观上讲，你更像他们还是更像人类？”

“人类。” 这个问题对我来说不难。

“没错，这个地方拒绝的是山米那样的铁罐子，而不是你。” 他敲了敲我的前胸，“他们连清醒的时候都不会知道你是个机器人，更别说在喝醉的情况下。你明白吗？实际上，这边的很多店一开始甚至用着机器人服务员，但是很多客人在喝醉之后开始毁坏那些机器人，嚷嚷着说机器人让他们的日子变得难过、不自在，好几次局子里的人都被叫过来处理事情了。有些人不会把这种讨厌机器人的情绪摆在面上，但是酒精总有让人失控的时候。不过话说回来，想要禁止机器人，借口总是不缺的。”

所以那个标识禁止的是某些类型和系列的机器人，我点点头，最终接受了伊利亚伙伴的解释。

“好了，如果我们再不进去，好戏要全没了。快来吧。” 他扬了扬头，转身朝因天色变暗而显得愈发明亮的电子屏障走去。

[ 08:56:49 PM 酒馆 ]

伊利亚伙伴熟练地穿过了红色大门，我紧随其后。虽然穿越的指令已经被放在了优先等级上，我还是趔趄了一下，被猛然回头的伊利亚伙伴看见了，惹得他一阵轻笑。

“希望没有引起怀疑。” 我有些颤抖地说道。

“凭你这张漂亮的脸蛋，老板恨不得笑脸相迎请你天天来。” 他不以为意地挥挥手，想起了什么似的，“对了，在这里你最好不要叫我‘伊利亚伙伴’，你知道的。”

我一边点头，一边迅速并且不露声色地朝四周打量了一圈，确实没有什么人注意到我刚才的失态，倒是有几道目光在我进来自后变得饶有兴趣起来。

前往吧台的途中，我轻轻地推开了一个微醺地闯进我怀里的人，把对方送到了最近的沙发上。等我再次回到伊利亚伙伴的身边时，两杯酒已经送上来了。我第一次见这种小型的方杯，方形杯底上不停地有各色荧光的线条闪现，映照在酒精液体上，试图挑起迷幻的氛围。这种底座灯光装置并不复杂、设计简陋，倒是和酒馆整体风格相映成趣。

酒保正亲近地和伊利亚伙伴打着招呼、闲聊，伊利亚伙伴见我过来之后，便示意结束了寒暄。

“他让我转告你，老板很高兴。” 伊利亚伙伴笑嘻嘻地说道。

“哦，是吗？这是我的荣幸。” 说着，我向酒保微笑点头示意了一下。对方心领神会地递上了一小碟油炸脆饼干，说今天随便续杯。

“我第一次来这里，是高中的时候。你知道的，就是一帮小崽子非常努力地想要在那些酷酷的大孩子面前证明自己的阶段。” 伊利亚伙伴抓了一把小饼干，一个个地送进嘴里。

我点点头，表示明白。“这里有变化吗？”

“很少。” 他侧头看了看四周，“大多数海报和唱片模型都是很早以前挂上去的，有几个新的……像那个，有个爆裂枪的那个，可能是新的乐队。” 他的手臂越过我肩膀，指了指门边的一张大照片。“……灯光、气味、嘈杂感，这些都没怎么变。”

“人们呢？”

“人？啊，我看到几个老面孔，” 说着，他举起了酒杯，向在另个方向的卡座里玩策略棋的一群人敬了一杯。“还有很多人从来没见过。不过，这里的人大致上都散发着类似的气息。如果你能感受得到的话。”

“ 比如，试图忘记他们所处的时空、在稍纵即逝的人造幻觉中寻求刺激的真实性、沉湎一种虚拟的永恒……之类的？”我逐一扫描着这个空间里的个体，试图归纳分析他们的精神状态，在扫描完大部分人之后得出了结论。

“……” 伊利亚伙伴目瞪口呆地看着我，反应过来后立刻压低声音吼道，“丹尼尔，不要在这里工作！”

“抱歉，伊利亚，我不得不这么做，” 我也降低了声音，“请你看看你十点钟方向的那个群体。”

“我知道他们在干什么。” 伊利亚伙伴收起表情，用漠不关己的语气说道。

我们在谈论的那个群体里，被围绕的几人正穿戴着一些体感设备。相对于在市场上推广、售卖的型号，他们使用的设备显得有些不同。原本只能插入一个外接线缆的地方被强制加装了一些扩展槽，使得每个进线口都挂满了粗细各不相同的插头和线路。由此可以推断出，他们可以根据使用者的各种需求，自定义额外的附加功能。如此，使用者可以享受到更刺激、更逼真的感官体验。这种操作或许在类似的酒馆都很受欢迎，只要不被麻烦的人看到。

其中有名女性引起了我的注意。她大概四十多岁，在我们谈话期间，呼吸频率已明显加快。由于她的眼睛和耳朵都被设备笼罩着，我无法做出进一步的判断。但可以肯定的是，这个设备为她创造的环境已经远远超过了普通型号的限制。很快，她的同伴们也察觉到不对劲，一些本坐在一旁等着体验的人冲上去手忙脚乱地试图按住她已经开始有点痉挛的双臂，很显然他们也是第一次参加这种活动。管理设备的人正试图在旁边的终端机器上中止程序，但没人能把那个头戴设备直接摘下来，尤其是在本人的精神和躯体都在极力抵抗的时候。看到这一幕，我意识到自己正电子脑内的应急程序已立刻优先激活，核心三大定律的效力立刻被放大。

“没关系的，他们的人知道怎么做。” 伊利亚伙伴用力拉住正起身向他们走去的我。他静静地说着，试着挤出一个微笑，但很显然没有成功。他大概曾见过这样的事情，或许这种情况本身就很常见，但是通过他现在的反应可以判断，接下来的不确定性会非常大。

我转过身，正想问他，他抢先说道，“丹尼尔，如果那是她的选择，那么别人并不能真的使改变她什么，就像售卖穿戴设备的公司在广告里说的那样。”

“伊利亚，” 我费劲、缓慢地，“我不能眼睁睁地看着一个人类受到伤害。”

他望着我，没有说话。

“第一定律是无法被违抗的。我必须去调整那台终端，我的高级程序应该能够进入它的核心区域。请原谅我，如果我不得不揭露自己的机器人身份。” 说话间，我朝那间卡座走去。

接着，我听到身后的伊利亚伙伴有些恳求地说道，“我的老天，停下，丹尼尔。让我先去看看。”

“我很抱歉，但处理这种事情，我比你更适合。不过，我需要请求你帮忙考虑一下待会儿解释用的说辞和必要时的逃跑路线。” 我无法停下脚步。

“噢，我以后再也没法来这儿了。” 他小声地嘟囔了一句，快速地跟了上来。

[ 09:22:32 PM 酒馆 ]

当我走到他们桌旁的时候，那名女性刚好从朋友们的钳制中挣脱出来。很显然，大家都没有料到，一时间都愣在了那里。抓住这个时机，我越过散落一地的酒瓶，稳稳地握住了她的双臂。

“丹尼尔！” 伊利亚伙伴的声音再次在身后响起。他听上去有些焦虑。

“怎么了，伊利亚？” 我回头看向他。

他挤过再次聚拢的人群，凑到我的耳边低声说道，“我去查看了那台终端，情况比想象中还要糟糕，她的精神似乎在尝试侵入终端的程序，虽然目前看起来仍然漫无目的。但如果你现在进去，会让形势变得更复杂。更何况，你的正电子脑里机密内容太多了，万一被干扰或者侵入，会让我们陷入十分危险的境地。”

“确实如此。可是，还有什么办法能取下或者停止这个设备？” 我再一次按住了女性，费劲地说道。

“我们需要找出是哪几条线路在让她失控，” 说着，伊利亚伙伴拉开女性身边的两个人，弯下腰伏在她的耳边仔细查看那些线缆和插入槽右侧小屏幕上疯狂变化的数字，“大部分功能的前端都是依靠这些输入电流在工作。”虽然有人试图阻止他，在夹克衫内侧口袋上别着的金色徽章飞速地闪现了一下之后，其他人便不再说话了。

“接着，我们得手动调低一些输入值——比如这种线路接口上自带的旋钮、以及设备插槽旁边的按键——噢嘿，这儿有一条！” 他不停地检查着各条线路的接口并对比着屏幕上的数字，小心翼翼地把旋钮向逆时针方向旋转了十二度。几乎是立刻地，女性的痉挛大幅减弱了，他示意周围人帮她调整了一个舒适的坐姿。

用类似的方法，伊利亚伙伴又尝试着调整了好几条线缆的输入值，最后把设备本身的总参数也控制了下来。

“女士，” 伊利亚伙伴一边再次检查头戴设备的各个连结关节，一边说道， “我现在会帮助你把这个东西从头上取下来，你需要尽量放空大脑，深呼吸一下，别担心。” 看对方没有明显地排斥行为，他便灵巧地拨开了所有关节的锁键，把设备一部分一部分地拆了下来。

那仍然是一张人类的脸，但却有着几近扭曲的五官：浮在眼眶边剧烈颤抖的眼球、扩张异常的鼻孔、以及不断向外涌出白沫的口腔……看到她的一瞬间，我的正电子脑突然猛然卡顿了一下。紧接着，伊利亚伙伴起身横在了我眼前，我听见他用温和悦耳的声音对女性说道，“嗨，欢迎回来。” 接着，对方传来了一阵含糊不清地低语，她的大脑尚未完全苏醒，语言中枢无法有效地工作。接着他和周围的人嘱咐了几句，塞给他们一小袋药片——那是局里为探员们配备的对抗轻量型精神攻击的药剂，当然没有放在原生隔离袋里。

安排妥当后，他看了看我，轻轻地握住了我的手臂、拉着我离开了现场。

[ 10:01:59 PM 酒馆 ]

回到吧台边，他拿起杯子碰了碰我的，然后端起再次充满的酒杯一饮而尽。随之回来的，还有和我们进来时无异的音乐、灯光、嘈杂的人声。

我像他那样，也将完整的一杯酒送进胃袋。

“看来这不会是你最后一次来这里了。” 我微笑地看着他。

“你也一样。” 他意味深长地看着我。

“请允许我确认一件事，” 我再次分析了一遍我预想的各种可能性后，终于开口说道。

“我把设备大部分功能都回复到了常规数值，相当于逐步把她带回日常的体验空间。这种设备的不良反应大多数都是由于刺激过量引起的。尽管如此，这种操作还是无法将相关联的附加功能完全剥离……所以摘下设备时，她的部分意识仍然停留在疯狂的精神层面。但没错，我试着赌了一把。”

“关于……”

“如你所见，那是包防御剂。剂量足够唤醒她，甚至还能确保今晚整场都不会有人出问题了。”

我张了张嘴，

“啊，大概有两人看到了我的徽章，只是徽章。他们并不认识我、对你也没有丝毫的怀疑。实际上，他们以为你是别的大都会来的朋友，对你的善意和果断赞许有加呢。” 伊利亚伙伴宽慰地笑了笑，“你还有什么问题吗？”

“那个终端，” 听完他的话，我不得不继续说道，“她没有在侵入那个终端。”

“你在说什么？” 他试图维系着自己的笑容，表情微妙得像个类人型机器人。

“伊利亚，你刚才在对我说谎。你为了阻止我去接近那台终端、阻止我揭露自己的身份，你对我说，那名女性的精神试图入侵程序，而事实上，她根本没有能力那么做。虽然她很不稳定，但是这不代表她可以逆向控制那个空间。不是吗？”

伊利亚伙伴没有说话，也没有笑。

他默认了。

“为什、”

“你已经确认了一件事。没有第二件。” 说完，他招呼着酒保过来点新酒，不再和我搭话。

***

当机器人把人类带回公寓的时候，已经是深夜。

整个大楼都已经入眠，就连那个总是在楼道里奔跑着、不愿睡觉的小女孩也已经乖乖地搂着她的电子小狗躺在了被窝里，只有2019号的医生带着急诊室的味道匆匆关上了公寓门。

丹尼尔扶着伊利亚，耐心地在空旷的电梯里数秒。同时，他观察着对方的醉酒状态，通过各种感官模拟接收器采集伊利亚的生理表征并储存在个人档案里。电梯的灯光非常明亮，伊利亚垂着脑袋，他有些难受地眯着眼睛，发梢在换气机送出的新风里有规律地颤动。他的重心毫无章法地在自己和丹尼尔之间交替。根据心跳和呼吸的状态推测，丹尼尔判定他的意识在某几个时刻已经进入了浅睡眠状态。

“叮。” 终于，电梯抵达了地面上20层。

“伊利亚，我们到了。” 静静地等待了两秒后，丹尼尔说道。

“……”

算是听到了的回复，丹尼尔转身面向伊利亚一手扶住他的腰、蹲下用另一只手臂压住他的大腿后侧，轻巧地把伊利亚送上了自己肩膀。伊利亚并没有醒过来，只是因为肋骨受压迫而发出了一点不满的呼噜声。

不知过了多久，伊利亚忽然听到一阵轻微的水流，似乎还伴随着空荡的回响。和大脑一番挣扎后，他睁开了眼睛，看见了泛黄的天花板和模糊的灯影。

忽然意识到似乎是在自己公寓的浴室里，他猛地挺直了背，发觉自己正靠墙坐在浴缸边缘，而身旁是在洗脸池边测试水温的丹尼尔。丹尼尔衬衣的袖子利落地卷在上臂接近手肘的位置，露出了结实有力的前臂和完美的肌肉线条。他灵巧地转动着自己的手指，让水流充分地接触着皮肤上的传感器。

“呃，嗨、呃……你在，干什么？” 伊利亚有些疲倦地揉了揉眼角，不知道今晚是从哪里开始出了问题，也不知道自己该从哪里开始提问。

“我正在测试水温。” 丹尼尔望向他，平静地回答，“你醒感觉怎么样？”

“我没事，我知道你在测水温……” 虽然连他自己都觉得没头没脑，伊利亚还是换了个问法，“你在我家干什么？”

“我调查了一下，醉酒的人需要照料。” 丹尼尔收回目光，手指再次轻微地拨动了一下水龙头，“我判断你在入睡前需要被清理一下。”

“喔……” 伊利亚似点了点头，似懂非懂地，目光再次失去了焦点。清理……清理是什么意思？大概过了十几秒，他突然再次扭头看向丹尼尔，这时机器人已经从镜子后面的壁橱里取出了毛巾，正准备浸到水里。“等等。” 他试图起身去抓丹尼尔的手腕、阻止他，却因为双腿乏力向浴缸里仰去。丹尼尔立刻放掉手中的毛巾，闪身迈向伊利亚，稳稳地拖住了他的双臂。伊利亚一瞬间本能地钳住了丹尼尔的肩膀，还不由自主地把机器人往前带了一步。

“啊……抱歉。” 伊利亚紧张地说道，他曲着膝盖、悬在浴缸上空。眼前令人发晕的星星还在盘旋。

“没关系。” 丹尼尔温和地说道，停在浴缸前，并轻巧地把对方拉了回来。

伊利亚直起身、重新坐在了浴缸边。

他缓慢地思考起来，过了一会儿，开口说道，“你不用这么做，丹尼尔。” 他仰头看了看站在灯下的丹尼尔。机器人的衬衫仍旧服帖地挂在他的人造躯体上，大概是奥罗拉的制衣技术，即使衣服看上去与普通棉质衬衫无异，却能长时间保持整洁。他的领口有点散漫地敞开着，这是丹尼尔的下班预设程序的一部分，它提醒机器人解下自己的领带、以便更好地融入休息时间的人类社会。伊利亚第一次见到的时候，还故意大惊小怪地嘲笑了机器人一番。而此刻，机器人的表情一如既往地表达着恰到好处的、冷静的关切，专注地观察着伊利亚，随时准备伸出援手。不算明亮的灯光缓和地落在他的鼻梁和肩膀上，让他看上去比平时更加生动。伊利亚心想，如果这里有谁看上去是个侍者或者看护，那一定不是丹尼尔。

机器人似乎在仔细地运算伊利亚这句话的意思，他顺着灯光微微低头地打量着伊利亚。伊利亚仍然没有完全清醒，他的呼吸里还带着些难闻的气味、衣服皱巴巴的，他抬手捏了下自己的眉心，费劲地让自己可以在逆光的情况下聚焦。皱着眉头，伊利亚下意识地把手插进前额的碎发，缓缓地向后梳理着。他似乎不知道该做什么。丹尼尔把他和资料库里找到的几张刚刚洗完澡的小狗的照片联系在了一起，这让他自己也颇为意外。丹尼尔在观察的同时，快速地排除了一些不可能的逻辑链。很快，他蹲下来、抬头看着伊利亚开口说道，“我很抱歉，伊利亚伙伴。我或许不应该介入你的私人生活？”

听见这句话，伊利亚的手停在了后脑勺。他匆忙看向丹尼尔，又立刻搓了搓自己的眼睛，疲惫地说，“不，不……呃，我并不是，我的意思是，嗯……” 正当他继续解释的时候，又一阵眩晕袭来，他觉得自己的头很沉，不由得再次垂下头闭上了双眼，向后倒去。在他想象着自己的上半身正笔直地撞向浴缸壁时，一只手再次坚实地拉住了他的左臂，随即另一只手温柔地托住了他的背部。在失去意识前，他从来没有像现在这样厌恶着酒精。

丹尼尔躬身地抱着沉沉睡去的伊利亚，正电子脑再次飞速运转起来。听上去伊利亚不认为自己需要清理，但是放任不管的话，第二天早上一定会花更多的时间帮助他变得足够清醒地去工作。不过，伊利亚似乎并没有排斥在这种时候机器人出现在自己的公寓里。那么，伊利亚刚刚试图想说什么？丹尼尔真希望能清楚地明白伊利亚的意思，因为他现在不得不加速反复回放、分析过去三十分钟的数据，用不同的模型和理论去推演。

丹尼尔静静地盯着浴缸上方的墙壁，思考着。吸了水的卡其色毛巾沉在洗脸池的池底，一动不动。

很快，他做好了决定。他用和在电梯里相同的方式把伊利亚移动到了卧室。丹尼尔发现人类在醉酒昏睡的情况下，即使不被轻放在床上，也不会被唤醒。相反，当伊利亚有些过快地落到床垫上的那一刻，他的身体自然地放松了下来。丹尼尔再次确认了眼前这个人类的生理状态和房间的通风状态，接着他离开房间去厨房接了一杯水回来。把玻璃杯放在床头柜上之后，他想了想，返回浴室把水池里的湿毛巾拧干后带回放在了柜子上。他安静地退到了离床稍远的地方，再次打量着伊利亚，衡量着睡眠和饮水目前哪个对这个人类更重要。

“丹尼尔？” 对方忽然微弱地发出了声音。

“是的，我在这儿？” 丹尼尔立刻回应了人类。他的声觉处理系统当然没有漏掉这条信息，但是在他的语气里少见地出现了一丝惊讶。丹尼尔非常确定伊利亚正处于睡眠状态……或者说，这正是那种被称为“做梦”的行为？在这个推断形成的那一刻，他几乎立刻就确认了这个想法的有效性。他马上回放了刚刚的那条语音信息、并和伊利亚上次在安全屋的语音进行了对比，很快就检测到了声音里的紧张情绪。确实是几乎一模一样的表现。他赶紧走近床边、俯身更近地观察着伊利亚，并等待着他的回复。但是伊利亚似乎并没有意识到丹尼尔在身边，他的呼吸开始变得有些沉重和急促。

……逐渐嘈杂的雨声、不知来自何处的阵阵轰鸣、以及渐渐浸入干燥车厢内的草腥味，让习惯了温和气候的伊利亚立刻变得惶恐不安。他真实地感受到自己的身体正在发抖，他知道这种感觉，他以前也有过这种糟糕的体验。

下一秒，伊利亚听见自己在大喊，“他们是冲你来的，丹尼尔！” 但是他的声音无法盖过雨声与轰鸣声，仿佛瞬间就被真空吸走了。

“我？伊利亚伙伴，我……” 不知为何，丹尼尔还是听见了。但丹尼尔听上去很疑惑，他离伊利亚很近，背对着车窗，伊利亚无法看清他的表情。

“是的，是你！！看在上帝的份上，你得马上离开这里！” 只有他知道有危险在靠近他们。他知道什么会发生。他的大脑里只有这一个念头：那些人想要带走丹尼尔。他十分紧张，那些人随时都可能出现，而且会比以往任何一次都来得更快。他转头看向前窗，豆大的雨点仍旧猛烈地砸在车顶和车窗上，车厢正变得越来越昏暗。

丹尼尔坚定地摇了摇头，“这不可能，我不能在这种情况下丢下你，更何况、” 噢！这个机器人一点儿也不明白他想什么！丹尼尔的声音开始变得忽远忽近，这是情况变得不稳定的前兆。伊利亚急得额头冒汗。他觉得自己的喉咙仿佛被什么东西堵住了一般，他看到自己脑海里飞动着一千个极具说服的理由，但是每当他张嘴时，那些丰富的色彩和形状便立刻消失得无影无踪。他眼前只剩一片漆黑，他甚至连一个单词都说不出来。和之前几次一样。

“丹尼尔，你必须离开。我待在这儿，我不会有事的。” 伊利亚努力地控制住着自己颤抖的声音。他隐约看向自己的另一侧，似乎还有谁在，那个人很好，他知道，他比自己冷静也非常可靠，但那个人却还什么都没有说，那个人总在思考。

“我怎么可能相信你说的这些……伊利亚……” 丹尼尔的声音重新变得清晰，但在他呼唤自己的名字的时候，他似乎变得更加地……真实了？

伊利亚放走了这个想法，顾不上他自己的感受，他绝望地朝眼前的丹尼尔嚷道，“求求你！丹尼尔，我现在没法解释……你只要听我的就好，赶紧离开吧!” 他焦急地等待着对方的回复。

似乎过了很久，又好像是立刻地，丹尼尔再次回应道，“伊利亚……？” 不知为何，丹尼尔的语气不再有疑惑，而是充满询问和担心，他听上去很温柔，温柔得就像一个真人。丹尼尔在担心他，并不是不明白他们的处境；丹尼尔好像完全明白。可是，丹尼尔怎么会明白呢，他明明什么都不知道。他每一次都是这样，什么都不明白。尽管如此，在听到自己名字的那一刻，伊利亚觉得丹尼尔的声音几乎完全抚平了他的惊慌和疑虑。

“丹尼尔，求求你……” 伊利亚低语着，变得有点不知所措。现在，他不知道自己是应该让丹尼尔离开……还是……希望他，待在这儿。

“伊利亚。” 

“丹尼尔？”

“是的，伊利亚，我在这儿。”

丹尼尔的语气异乎寻常地坚定，仿佛离自己很近。伊利亚睁开了眼睛，向声音的方向望去，他看到丹尼尔伏在自己的床边，或许正单膝跪地，他皱着眉头，离自己很近。台灯是开着的，橙色的灯光充满了整个房间，和刚才梦里昏暗的车厢截然不同。伊利亚的睫毛和眼角都黏着汗渍，他伸手想要抹走汗水和刺痛感，但丹尼尔轻轻地握住了他的手臂。伊利亚侧头有些不解地望向机器人，然后看他拿来湿毛巾，开始仔细地触碰着自己的眼角和额头。伊利亚一动不动地看着丹尼尔。丹尼尔的动作非常地轻柔，就好像把糟糕的情绪也都带走了，伊利亚舒服得想要再次睡去。但他现在更想要看着丹尼尔。他看着机器人的眼睛，看见他透亮的机械瞳孔，闪耀着微光，跟随着自身的仿生手移动着。或许是同步移动，丹尼尔正通过视觉系统指导着自己指尖的运动以确保触碰的精准。

“谢谢，丹尼尔。” 在机器人终于帮他“清理”了一下自己之后，伊利亚轻声地说道。接着，他接过了对方递来的玻璃杯。

“不用谢。” 丹尼尔看着人类，给出了一个微笑，他停顿了一下，又用平稳地语调说道，“你做梦了。”

直到丹尼尔提起，伊利亚几乎已经忘记了刚才的梦。回想起梦里的情形，无处可逃的紧迫感又一次冲上头顶。真庆幸那只是个幻影，伊利亚喝了些水、杯子放回床头柜，深呼吸了一次，仍然有些无力地点点头，“是的，而且不怎么样。”

“我希望你现在感觉好些了。” 丹尼尔再次用确认的眼神看着伊利亚。

“至少比十分钟前好。” 伊利亚挤出了一个微笑。

丹尼尔再次停顿了一下。伊利亚已经习惯了这种节奏，他知道这表明丹尼尔会提问一些……不同寻常的事情，丹尼尔在用停顿的时间来运算并选择合适的方式提问。伊利亚安静地等待着丹尼尔的问题，他发现这种熟悉的沉默正在舒缓自己的疲惫。

“我学习了关于梦境的知识……在上次你从梦中惊醒之后。”

伊利亚听闻身体不由地变得有些僵硬。即使他知道丹尼尔会提问关于梦的事情，他不知道丹尼尔是否会询问他梦的细节，他不确定自己是否愿意告诉对方这个故事以及在这故事中再次浮现的主题可能意味着什么，至少从他的推断来看。

他有些不安地哼了一声，示意丹尼尔继续说下去。

“人类在做梦的时候会产生各种反应。而你两次做梦时，我都检测到了你释放的负面情绪。你总是这样吗？”

伊利亚看了看丹尼尔，丹尼尔的脸上除了关切，更多地表达着求知欲。伊利亚心想，机器人从不撒谎，他的表情即其正电子脑的输出。如果丹尼尔的脸上写着好奇，那么他一定想要知道答案。丹尼尔和人类不一样，不会掩饰。与此同时，他也惊异于丹尼尔的进化速度——他已经可以熟练地模拟好奇心了。伊利亚叹了口气，移开了自己的目光。

“并不是总是如此。” 伊利亚扭开了头，视线转向了房间的另一侧，“我也有平静地做梦的时候。或者说，梦见普通的、随机的事物，没有什么太多起伏。偶尔也会有令人开心的梦。” 他想到了一些更早的回忆，语调闪过一丝轻快。

“我还注意到，” 丹尼尔眨了眨眼睛，伊利亚再次看向他，“你似乎曾和我对话。我的意思是，你在梦里、和你梦里的我对话。是这样吗，伊利亚？”

在他思考答案之前，伊利亚在心里重复了一遍丹尼尔的问题，忍不住笑了出来：“哈哈，老兄，你这个表述可真够拗口的。” 他看了一眼满脸困惑的机器人，抬头盯着天花板想了一会儿。

最终，伊利亚再次看向丹尼尔，笑着叹了口气，揶揄地说，“没错，我总是梦见你，我总和你说话，我和你说了很多话。通常是在我们逃命的时候，你通常是一头雾水，我不得不朝你大声嚷嚷，提醒你不要陷入麻烦或者其它什么悲惨的境遇。” 伊利亚忽然想起了之前那次的结局，“……有的时候，我没能把你救出来。” 

丹尼尔一言不发地听完，表情仍然没有变化。他点点头，“没关系，伊利亚。梦不是真实的。”

“但是，” 伊利亚有些急促地解释道。

“梦可以是现实的映射，做梦者认知的不精准呈现。”

“……没错。”伊利亚眯了眯眼睛，有些不可置信地看着机器人。

“你觉得你的梦在告诉你什么？”机器人的脸上再次浮现出一个温和的微笑，继续追问道。

“那个终端，” 伊利亚在沉默了几秒之后，缓慢地说出了这几个字。

“？”丹尼尔点了点头，但仿佛并没有明白伊利亚的意思。

“你知道我想说什么，对吧？”伊利亚盯着机器人。

丹尼尔一动不动，有一刻伊利亚觉得他仿佛完全停滞了。正当伊利亚想抬手在对方眼前晃晃的时候，丹尼尔眨了下眼睛，开口说道：“是的，我想我知道。”

伊利亚嘴角浮起一个微笑，侧头用询问地眼神看着丹尼尔。

“你知道的，这很不寻常。”丹尼尔说道。

“嗯哼。”伊利亚仍旧意味深长地看着丹尼尔，扬了扬眉毛，“你当真明白我的意思？”

丹尼尔再次沉默了一会儿，他的瞳孔泛着微光，很快地，他点了点头，“是的。”

伊利亚笑意更加明显，他抬起手，示意丹尼尔再靠近点。丹尼尔照做了，他证实了自己的猜测。接着，伊利亚伸手揽过丹尼尔的脖子，嘴唇轻轻地贴上了机器人的嘴唇，嘴角抑制不住地上扬。丹尼尔很温暖，这个念头在这一瞬间击穿了他的大脑。他忍不住微微张开了嘴，探出舌头舔了下对方的上唇。经过了几乎难以察觉的短暂的僵硬，机器人开始回应伊利亚。他像人类那样，用柔软而灵活的舌头在对方的口腔里游走探索。伊利亚变得有些急促，比想象中更为真实的触感猛烈地炮轰着他的大脑，让他有些不知道该如何应对，他下意识地朝另一侧倒去，但是手却没有来得及放开丹尼尔，丹尼尔便顺势起身，拳手撑在墙上，舌尖继续追着伊利亚。

房间变得异常安静，伊利亚迎合着丹尼尔，觉得自己的心跳不停地敲打着耳膜，响到他听不见其它任何声音。他的手心微微出汗，紧贴着丹尼尔的脖颈，不敢动一丝一毫。

丹尼尔觉得眉眼舒展、面色微红的伊利亚好看极了。他在数据库里见过很多长相标致的人类，但他们并不令人印象深刻，他们总是很冷静。丹尼尔注视眼前正在释放本能的伊利亚，将画面刻录在了主记忆条里。似乎察觉到了对方的目光，伊利亚微微睁开了眼，失焦地望着丹尼尔。丹尼尔的眼角弯了弯，温柔地回应着人类。伊利亚不禁地发出了满足、欢愉的轻叹。

不知道过了多久，伊利亚放开了丹尼尔，他离丹尼尔仍然很近，呼吸有些起伏地打量着对方的眉眼，摇了摇头，笑着说道，“我的上帝，你真的太漂亮了。”

接着他忽然想起了什么似的，有些慌乱地移开了视线，他带着有些歉意地小声说道，“抱歉，我闻起来应该很糟。”

“伊利亚。”

“嗯？”

丹尼尔再次凑了上来，伊利亚还没来得及反应，嘴唇不自觉地张开了，接着他感受到一股清凉的气流进入了口腔，有点像牙医诊所的味道。这次，机器人很快地结束了这个吻，说道，“这样你应该会觉得好一点，不过仍然是暂时的。”

“抱歉……呃，谢谢……”伊利亚不知道还能说什么好，呆呆地看着丹尼尔。

丹尼尔把重心换到了左手，然后用右手试探性地触碰着伊利亚的脸颊。他新奇地体验着真人的皮肤和温度，伊利亚着迷地看着他，回过神问道，“感觉怎么样？”

“很柔弱。”丹尼尔伸出手指，更加仔细地抚过伊利亚的眉眶、眼角、鼻梁、鼻尖、嘴唇、停在了那儿，他的目光随着指尖移动着，认真地记录着伊利亚。伊利亚直愣愣地看着丹尼尔，变得无法思考，丹尼尔的触碰像是微弱的电流，温和地刺激着他的神经，让他有些难以抑制地兴奋。

他清了清喉咙，纹丝不动地说道，“是的，人类非常地脆弱。”

丹尼尔听闻看回伊利亚，坚定地低声说道，“不，你并非如此。据我所知，不是所有的人类都能成为一个好探员。”

伊利亚笑着说，“你是谁？能看见所有人类的未来、被派遣来审判我们的天使吗？”

“不。我是一个机器人。”

“你是一个机器人，能成为好探员的那种。”伊利亚抬手拍了拍丹尼尔的胸膛，“来吧，躺下吧，我想我们该睡觉了。不然明天头儿又要冲整个办公室嚷嚷了。”

“这不是双人床。”

“你还会介意这个吗，机仔？我记得你的特技是站着睡觉？”伊利亚朝床的右侧挪了挪。他脱掉了浸满汗渍和酒精的衣物，然后从床头柜里拿出了干净的白色T恤套上。他回过头问，“你需要睡衣吗？”

丹尼尔坐上床，一颗颗地解开自己的衬衣纽扣，“我想试试。”

“当然。”伊利亚把一件灰色T恤扔在了丹尼尔的头上。

伊利亚钻进被子，面向丹尼尔侧卧着。丹尼尔学着他的样子躺下，也看着伊利亚。

“嘿。”

“怎么了？”

“我们下次可以试点别的。”

“好的。”

“在我脑子清醒、闻起来更令人高兴的时候。”

“我很期待，伊利亚。”

“晚安，丹尼尔。”

“晚安。”

在他陷入沉睡前，伊利亚的心情变得轻快起来，默默告诫自己下次别点那个酒了。


End file.
